veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
The Harness of St. Anthony
Recover the Harness of St. Anthony from a tomb in the Juma Tribal Lands. Getting the Quest This quest is only available if Scarlett joined the Order of the Holy Seal and completed The Helmet of St. Anthony and preceding quests. This Quest is optional; Scarlett may request it and choose to complete it in order to enhance her Reputation and add to her Experience. Prerequisites * Scarlett must have joined to the Order of the Holy Seal Guild. * Scarlett must have completed The Helmet of St. Anthony quest. * Scarlett will need a ship to take her to Africa. Eventually, she will get there as part of pursuing her primary objective, part of the Poison quest. After her first trip, she can return anytime by speaking with Captain Ayo. The Quest Scarlett is asked to recover the Harness of Saint Anthony from a tomb in the Juma Tribal Lands. Rangar gives her a special key to the tomb where the sword is. Fulfilling the Quest Scarlett will reach Africa the first time by pursuing her primary objective, part of the Poison quest. She may or may not have received the Harness of St. Anthony quest at that time. After her first trip, she can return anytime by speaking with Captain Ayo at the Harbor. No matter how she reaches Africa, Scarlett will find the tomb in one of the Sacred Caves in the Juma Tribal Area, the one at the northernmost extent of the Northern Basin. This is the same cave that contains the Gateway Idol. The tomb is in a area reached through the same chamber as the Gateway Idol, blocked by a gate that can only be opened with the special key provided by Rangar when the quest was received. (So unless Scarlett is a member of the Order of the Holy Seal guild, she won't be able to access that chamber at all; and then only if she has completed the prerequisite guild quests and obtained this one.) As with the other artifacts attributed to St. Anthony, as soon as Scarlett approaches the sarcophagus, a Skeleton will climb out and attack her. After defeating the Skeleton, she can approach the sarcophagus and pick up the harness (armor). To complete the quest, Scarlett must deliver the Harness to Rangar. (If Scarlett has not yet dealt with Princess Chiamaka in the Necropolis, this may take some time before she can return to the Landing and ask Themba for passage back to Venice.) Once Scarlett has returned to the Order of the Holy Seal and deliver the Harness two Rangar, he will place the Harness on St. Anthony's sarcophagus in the main hall, along with the other relics Scarlett has recovered to the guild. That will cause the ghost of Saint Anthony himself to rise. Surprisingly, he's not happy with the current state of the Order he founded. For some reason, he decides to take this wrath out on Scarlett, so she will have to defeat him. (None of the other members of the Order of the Holy Seal will jump in to help her, either.) That battle completes the quest. Reward Add 30 points to Scarlett's Reputation and add 1000 points to her Experience. Completing this quest also awards the Order of the Holy Seal Complete Achievement (Trophy). Related Quests This is the final quest for the Order of the Holy Seal guild. Category:Quest Category:Order of the Holy Seal quest